


Hot Stuff 4: Sexting

by TheSecretStash0



Series: Hot Stuff [4]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretStash0/pseuds/TheSecretStash0
Summary: Rigby is bored, when Eileen texts him. Blah, blah, blah, they bang, you know the deal.





	Hot Stuff 4: Sexting

Hot Stuff 4: Texting

A brown raccoon was sitting in bed, looking at his cellphone. The time was 9 pm. His name was Rigby and he was alone in the main building of the park, the other employees were off at a hockey match somewhere he didn't even know the name of. Rigby didn't like ice hockey, so he stayed home. Currently he was just surfing the internet.

It was then that he got a text from someone. It was from Eileen, his girlfriend. He exited the internet on the phone and clicked on the notification.

”Hey.”

”Hey.” He replied.

”wyd?”

”Nothing, just sitting in bed.”

”Sounds dull.”

He typed a bit, but then erased it. Then he typed out a new response.

”Yeah, kinda is. Wyd then?”

”Pretty much the same. ;)” She replied.

Rigby chuckled at the response he had gotten.

”Others are at some stupid hockey match... kinda regret not going with them.” He sent, only noticing the typo after the text was sent out.

”Bored asw, wish something exciting would happen.”

”mmhm.” Rigby sent as a reply, he didn't have much else in mind.

He went back to surfing the internet, looking at some interesting videos, checking some social networking sites, the usual. There were no more replies from Eileen, so he just continued. He remembered their hangout about a week ago, it was romantic and hot and a night he would never forget and neither would Eileen. It was a night of passion and love.

He looked at the time again, still 9 pm although the next hour wasn't far from it. Things felt like they were going on for ages and that no change would ever occur. Rigby sighed and put his phone away, laying down under the covers in his underwear and just staring at the ceiling. That didn't help how bored he was.

Then he heard a ”blip” sound. It was a notification from his phone. He first felt like not checking it but he forced himself to it. Picking it up again and him sitting up again, he checked what he had gotten. It was another text from Eileen, actually it was several. She'd sent 3 texts to him. He opened the text message app and his eyes widened at what he saw.

”Maybe this can help you out ;)” Accompanied by a picture.

The picture was of her, topless, showing off her breasts that had grown. Eileen was late into getting into puberty but was now towards the end of it and her tits had grown up to what looked like cup size C.

After the picture was another regular text.

”Like it? Send me some...”

He felt his manhood grow as he stared at the image of his girlfriend with her titties out. He pushed the covers away and pulled down his underwear, he was hard, but not fully erect. He shuffled himself up and leaned against the wall, trying to find a sexy looking position. Rigby went into camera mode and pressed the button with a ”click”, taking a picture of him with his dick out.

He sent it to Eileen with an accompanying text.

”You make me so hard, baby, give me more.”

”Fuck, you're so big.” She replied with and soon enough, she posted another picture.

This one was even hotter, she was fully naked and had her fingers rubbing her nice, wet pussy. Rigby could even see that she was wet on the picture.

He took another picture that he sent to her, this one had him holding his dick and pointing it at the camera, showing off the head of his hardness, that was growing and soon enough was completely erect and hardened.

And so, he got another picture of Eileen, drooling onto her breasts that she was squeezing together with her hands. Her mouth was open and her tongue was out.

”I want your cum so bad...”

The dirty sexting went on, posting naked pictures of themselves and typing out sexual and dirty comments and compliments to eachother, driving eachother crazy. Rigby longed for her. And he received his wish, because she rang him. He accepted, with facecam on of course. Both had it on and were looking at eachother sexily. He saw Eileen completely naked and she saw him also completely naked.

”Hey baby...” He said.

”Hey...” She responded. She was holding the phone up with her right hand, spread out her legs and just let her breasts hang, showing Rigby all the right parts. She moved her left hand down her left breast, side and slid it around the area near her wet sex.

”I'm so horny... Rigby...” She said in an innocent, but still seductive and sexy voice.

”Mmm... you're so gorgeous...” Rigby said as he got more erect until it couldn't get any bigger. He slowly ran his left index finger along his scrotum, between his testicles, up the shaft and stopping at the tip of the head. This made him grunt quietly and slowly.

Eileen moaned gleafully and set her phone up against something, keeping it in place. She backed up and stared into the camera, she made Rigby want to touch himself so much. He kept lightly nudging and touching his cock.

”Oh baby... I want you jerk off to me... please just stroke yourself until you cum...” Eileen moaned as she started to rub her entrance.

”Fuck you're so hot...” He responded and drooled onto his hand and slathered his dick in it, he did this 2 more times, giving himself a lotion substitute. He took a hard grip of his shaft and started stroking himself slowly.

Meanwhile Eileen started the ”real” masturbation with her fingers around her vagina as she used her other hand to grope, touch and massage her breasts for even more pleasure. Soon enough both sides were filled with moaning, whimpering and grunting from the masturbation. With his only remaining hand, Rigby turned the volume up to full.

Now he could hear his love's sounds of fingering better, turning him on more as he sped up his strokes. The wet saliva stuck to his hand and created small ”splishy” sounds as his hand went up and down.

”Fuck... oh... your titties are fucking perfect...” Rigby grunted.

”Oh god... oh fuck, fuck yeah... yes... yes! Such a big cock you have!” Eileen moaned out as she got more intense with her fingering.

She licked her fingers and showed off her juicy pussy for her boyfriend to give him good material to jerk off to. Rigby sped up more, feeling the pleasure growing and growing. It felt like he hadn't blinked at all staring at his mole girlfriend's sexy body.

Eileen practically fucked herself with her fingers as she let go of her voice completely, moaning out loudly without a single care in the world. Rigby sped up more, he started shaking slightly, feeling himself blowing his load soon enough.

”Mmm... oh... ohh.... fuuuuck! So good... jack off to me!” Eileen screamed.

”Oh god... keep doing that baby, so hot...” Rigby said, grunting between his words.

The technical mutual masturbation continued for longer. The two lovers stared at eachother while pleasuring themselves, to themselves. It was incredibly hot. Eileen soon felt her orgasm coming, especially because of her hard fingering.

”Fuck... I'm cumming! Gah!” She said and squirted all over her hand and bedsheets. She exhaled several times, exhausted.

Soon enough after that it was Rigby's turn.

”Oh fuck... I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum!” He yelled.

”Cum for me!” Eileen said to him with blushing cheeks.

Rigby put the phone down on the bed and got up on his knees. He pointed his hardness towards the screen as he jacked himself off as fast and hard as he could. He felt the load of cum coming closer and closer to release. Eventually he gave out a grunt that was a borderline roar and pulled his foreskin forward and held it there as he came. A large load of white, sticky cum landed on the screen, covering it a lot. The rest landed on the bedsheets. Rigby's cock started going flaccid as he took deep breaths after jerking himself off so intensely. Grabbing a nearby towel, he wiped the screen clean of the cum and did the same to the bedsheets. The raccoon picked up the phone and went back into the conversation. Eileen was now holding the phone again and she held it close to her upper body.

”Fuck... I needed that...” Rigby said.

”Mmm... that felt so good, baby...” The mole girl said, slightly seductively.

Eileen stroked her right breast with her hand a bit.

”I'm still incredibly horny...” She said to Rigby.

Rigby gave her a smug smile.

”I'm home alone... how about you take a visit?” He said in a sexy voice, like he was in a bad amateur porn video.

Eileen smiled.

”Oh yeah... that could be arranged... in fact, I'll get going right away.”

”See you in a while...” Rigby said and showed off his cock, holding it in his hand, it was starting to get hard again.

They ended the call and Rigby's dick started growing again as he thought of Eileen, her naked body and what was going to happen when she arrived. He adored her above almost all else.

Rigby pulled the covers of the bed up to his waist as he anticipated the arrival of his girlfriend. Meanwhile he kept browsing the nude pictures the two had sent eachother. God was Eileen good at showing herself off to him.

Meanwhile, Eileen got dressed, but did not put on a bra. She got into her outdoor clothing, still slightly aroused as she headed for her car to drive to the park. During the drive, she got messages from Rigby. All of them were pictures of him naked or close-ups of his hard manhood to get her more into the mood. She very reluctantly had to avoid taking out her phone to view them again and again since she had to focus on the road. She was blushing all the way.

Eventually she reached the plot of land surrounded almost completely by fence. She parked by the side and headed through the gate, it was open. She blushed and begged in her mind in anticipation as her feet treaded across the gravel path and up the white, wooden staircase. She went up to the door and knocked on the door.

Rigby heard that and went out of the bed, completely naked. He walked confidently down the hall and then treaded down the staircase and up to the door to the outside. With a smug, sexy grin on his face, he opened the door and his naked figure was revealed to his girlfriend, whose eyes opened up upon seeing this.

”Hey baby...” He said, smiling.

Reacting to how hot she thought Rigby was, she responded.

”Oh, you handsome raccoon, you...” She said and quickly unzipped her jacket and put it on the clothes hanger, as Rigby leaned against one of the walls, still with that smile on his face.

After kicking her shoes off, Eileen grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, dropping her big, juicy tits out for Rigby to see. He drooled and stared at them.

”Like them?” Eileen said.

Rigby nodded and the two approached eachother. The raccoon grabbed and kissed his love's breasts while she touched his genitalia to make him harder. He moaned from the pleasure as he then sucked on her nipples a bit before the two went into a long kiss and started making out. They moved themselves over to the living room. Eileen leaned against the couch as the kiss broke, the two having saliva all over their tongues. She turned around and crawled up on the couch, sitting on all fours.

Rigby went up and sat behind her on his knees. Eileen unbuckled her belt and pulled down her jeans, which Rigby took off along with her socks as they were sled down to her ankles. Now all that remained was her matte pink underwear. The raccoon grabbed her buttcheeks lightly as he felt himself being as hard as he could be.

”Don't waste any time...” She moaned out.

He listened and pulled the underwear down all the way and she helped him slide them completely off from her body. He tossed them away like nothing and put his hands back on her asscheeks.

”Mmm...” She moaned in anticipation with a low, but hot tone.

Rigby teased her by barely touching her wet pussy lips with the tip of his manhood. He heard her whimpering and moaning and knew she loved it. After that, he slowly groped her nicely round buttocks and moved her right hand to do the same to her right breast. Eileen moaned and yelled loudly in response, her body was hot and it felt electric with all the jolts of amazing feelings surging from the tips of her fingers to her small toes.

”Come on... fuck me already!” She shouted at the top of her voice to her boyfriend.

”As you wish...” Rigby said, put his right hand back on her right buttcheek for support and slowly entered her. The big, hard member pressed her lips away as her sex engulfed it when it fully got inside. The response from both was obvious. Rigby picked up the pace right away as the doggystyle started for real.

”Oh fuck... so nice... fuck, fuck, fuck... yeah baby.” He said, grunting, while still thrusting and pulling back, repeating and not stopping.

”Don't stop, fuuuck! Oh Rigby... continue... mmh, yeah, yeah!” Eileen uttered.

Rigby could go crazy with how good the sex felt. The warmth and wetness of Eileen gave him so much pleasure that he was grunting just about as much as Eileen was moaning, if not even more, it was just that good.

Eileen always went balls-to-the-wall crazy when the two got intimate. She embraced the pleasure and feelings of the romance so much that she was almost losing her mind, or atleast that's how she felt about it.

The two kept going harder and faster and gave eachother dirty compliments. Eileen supported herself up with only one hand as she moved her right arm and hand to rub what she could of her opening to make it feel even better. She felt her climax coming rapidly.

”Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming!” She yelled and released, coating her boyfriend's length in her cum.

Rigby slowed down and eventually pulled his cock out of Eileen's warm, wet and sweet pussy. He breathed in and out.

”So good...” Eileen said.

”Get ready, baby...” Rigby said in a hot voice and stroked himself to keep his dick hard, throbbing and ready.

Rigby then spread Eileen legs out and slid under her onto his back. She then laid herself on top of him, putting them close to a 69 position. Eileen grabbed his cock with a steady grip, while Rigby grabbed the mole girl's buttocks and spread her vagina out.

”I'm gonna make you fucking cum, baby...” Eileen said as she started licking Rigby's hard dick, still covered in her own pussy juices.

It went from licking to a full on hardcore blowjob, Eileen then added upon it by squeezing her lover's proud hardness with her large breasts. Meanwhile, Rigby started licking and sucking her wetness. Both of them moaned and grunted, but it was barely audible as they were orally stimulating eachother's genitals.

Rigby fully explored his girlfriend's inside with his tongue, to find the best spot, while Eileen kept moaning for more, muffled as she was furiously sucking the raccoon's massive cock. Rigby at the same time was feeling the sweet pressure on his large, hardened member, this was the stuff only made in dreams, and dirty internet pornography.

To compensate for the dual blowjob and titfuck he was receiving, he started to slide in his right index finger into Eileen's pussy between licks to drive her completely insane. None of them were thinking of how much of a mess they were making and what would be left when they would eventually finish. Now both of them felt the climax, starting to build within themselves and slowly moving down towards their groinal regions, like a slow moving end to an action film. Eileen popped Rigby's proud dick out of her mouth, full and covered in pre-cum, saliva and vaginal juices.

”I'm almost there, baby, oh fuck, I'm about to cum!” She said, face almost fully red from blushing.

”I'm cumming soon as well, Ei, keep sucking!” He responded after moving his face away from her wet pussy, a sight he was addicted to due to how hit it was.

And so they continued for longer, but now the pressure of sucking and squeezing titties on Rigby's cock and tongue and fingers in Eileen's vagina got so intense that they were going to cum in mere seconds.

”Cum together with me!” Eileen said after getting off Rigby's dick, pre-cum dripping from her mouth.

”Here I go!” Rigby replied and closed his eyes.

He then felt a warm, slightly sticky liquid squirt onto his face, when the main spray ended, it continued to drip onto his chin, running down his neck and onto his chest. At the same time, the biggest load he ever had, sprayed out of his large cock like a firehose, to Eileen's delight. The cum got all over Eileen's face, her catching some in her mouth, her titties and some on her back while the rest got on the couch or Rigby's groin. Eileen collapsed on top of Rigby, exhausted.

”Fuck, baby, that was amazing...” Rigby breathed out.

Eileen stared at Rigby's dick and then got up and on her knees in between Rigby's legs.

”I can't get enough of your cock... and your tasty loads.” She said and quickly grabbed the raccoon's shaft by the root, catching him off guard. She then jerked him off at almost lightning speed, Rigby grunted only 20 seconds into the hand job and came again. Eileen took most of it into her cute mouth and swallowed all of it. She released her grip and Rigby sat up, his penis starting going flaccid again.

Eileen wiped and licked the cum off her face and tits in the sexiest, most pornographic way she could fathom.

”Boy, I'm tired...” She said.

”How about we head up to my room and take it easy?” Rigby asked.

”Sure.” Eileen said with a smile.

They grabbed their clothes and headed up the stairs and into Mordecai and Rigby's room, where they cuddled and fell asleep in Rigby's room.

The less said about the others' reaction to the couch when coming back, the better.

The End.

 


End file.
